Point Place Kindergarten
by i heart steven hyde
Summary: Before the drama or the comedy they were just a few naughty kids who were just looking to have fun. Read as friendships form and "love" begins


**Important Info: **Before you begin reading this story I just wanted to make a few important things clear, I KNOW THAT THE GANG MEMBERS ARE DIFFERENT AGES!!! I'm aware that Jackie is a few years younger and that Eric and Kelso didn't become friends until second grade. But we're going to **pretend** that they are all the same age and going into kindergarten so use your imagination PLEASE!!! One more thing, I didn't write Fez in since he didn't arrive until high school and probably speaks no English at this time. So bear with me through this story and consider these things while reading! Enjoy!

**Point Place Kindergarten**

All the young children huddled outside the oak doors of Point Place Kindergarten. It was abnormally frigid for early September and all of the little girls were wearing their rainbow mittens with a fuzzy hat, long white stockings, and a darling dressed designed for their petite bodies. All but one girl who was dressed as one of the boys in a bright red tee shirt and a pair of khaki shorts, which landed at her lower knee. Her carrot colored hair was quickly tied up in a messy ribbon, her bangs falling on her pale white face, which was splashed with freckles. She had pride in each step; she glanced around to see that she was as tall as all the young boys, having an entire head over the delicate little boys.

A slender little boy named Eric Foreman stared at her mesmerized by her obvious beauty and strong stance. His eyes grew twice their size as he saw the apple of his eye approach him in a harsh manner.

"Heeeeee… heeeee… hello," Eric murmured at the gorgeous girl, who was now standing directly in front of him.

"What are you staring at, freak?" She commented bitterly then kicked him in the shin with all her strength.

Eric screamed in pain and fell to the ground in agony nursing his newly bruised leg, the little lady let out a tiny smirk and began the walk away but Eric kept a hold of her shorts, which forced her to stay put.

"Let go of me you dweeb," She hollered trying to escape.

"Wait! You're not going away until you apologize! My mommy told me to always apologize!" He screeched back to her.

"Do you have problems or something!" she commented; now pounding her other foot on his arm.

"APOLOGIZE!!!"

"Fine, I'm sorry, happy now?" She announced irritated.

"Thank you," he said releasing her pants and rising. "I'm Eric Foreman."

"Donna Pinciotti," Donna said lending her hand to Eric.

"Nice to meet you, Donna," Eric replied shaking her sweaty palm.

"Yah what ever, you know, you remind me of…" Donna was interrupted by a stretch black limo honking its horn and making its way to the edge of the street.

"OH, MY, GOD," all the children said in unison, in awe of the expensive vehicle next to the schoolyard.

A chaffer exited the driver's seat and opened the door for the school's "special guest." Out walked an adorable brunette, dressed in a designer black and red plaid dress, black stocking, glittery black flats, and a big red bow in her flawless wavy hair. Everyone froze, and stared intently, seconds later the school bell rank but no one moved beside the girl who exited the extravagant car. As she entered the building all of the other students flooded in.

The students were than introduced to their teacher, Miss Norman, whose blonde hair was placed on her young broad shoulders; she must have been in her mid-twenties. All the little boys glanced at her as they entered her classroom, besides a precious "ladies man" named Michael Kelso.

"So…." He said openly, "do you have a boyfriend,"

"I'm married," Mrs. Norman replied showing Michael her wedding ring, "and I think your behavior is extremely inappropriate. Sit down Michael."

Michael turned to the boy next to him and whispered, "She wants me," the little boy giggled in return.

"Please take a seat on the magic carpet class, we are going to introduce ourselves," Mrs. Norman strictly said gesturing to the large multicolored rug in the middle of the room.

All the children scrambled over to the carpet trying to get a seat next to their new best friends, all besides the brunette who early that morning who hesitated.

"Other people's butts have been on that rug, I refuse to sit there," the girl said with an obnoxious tone.

"Welcome to public school," a voice said coming from the classroom door.

Everyone's heads turned to the door, and their standing in the doorway was an average sized boy, his hair was intensely curly and frizzy and was dressed in an old t-shirt and torn faded jeans.

The girl took offense from his comment and blurted out, "And who are you suppose to be?"

"You can call me Hyde," he said casually entering the classroom.

"Well, Mr. Hyde," Mrs. Norman commented now getting irritated, "what is your excuse for being late?"

"Overslept," Hyde quickly replied.

"Well tomorrow you should make sure to wake up earlier," she scolded.

"Oh no I didn't oversleep, my mom did," he announced throwing his backpack on a random desk.

"Fine than, just sit down next to Eric than," Mrs. Norman gave up.

"That's cool," Hyde answered slowly approaching the rainbow carpet.

"I'm Eric," Eric affirmed with his hand in the air. "Hi, Hyde…" he continued.

"Don't talk to me," he replied showing no emotion.

"What?" Eric asked confused.

"I thought that I made it pretty clear," Hyde answered beginning to get annoyed.

"Okay than, I think we're going to be great friends," Eric whispered excited.

"I don't," he replied faking a smile.

"Now are you two finished," Mrs. Norman said staring at Eric and Hyde.

They both nodded and Mrs. Norman went on, "Now it want you all to say your name, what you want to be when you grow up, and a fun fact about you, now Jacqueline is it? Since you seem to enjoy being the center of attention why don't you go first."

"Okay," Jackie said in a peppy voice. "Well my name is Jackie Burkhart, that's Burkhart B-U-R-K-H-A-R-T. When I grow up I want to be a model slash actress slash talk show host. And my fun fact is that I am prettier than everyone in this room and have A LOT more money."

The teacher rolled her eyes, "How do you know that you have the most money?"

"Well I'm pretty sure since I have a pony, driver, TV in my room, and I go on vacation every other month…so my mommy told me that I'm the richest."

"Is there anything else you want to add Jackie?"

"Oh yes, he's cute," Jackie commented pointing at Michael.

"I know," Michael commented conceitedly.

"Michael, why don't you go next," Mrs. Norman suggested.

"Sure, my name is Michael Kelso, but you guys can call me Kelso. And when I grow up I want to be a spaceman so I can meet aliens. And a fun fact about me is that I like you back," Kelso said blushing pointing to Jackie.

"Okay, who wants to go next?" Mrs. Norman interrupted. "How about you, in the jeans, the one who came in late."

"Whatever," the boy in the rip jeans and t-shirt said rising.

"Names Steven Hyde, and I want to be a convict when I grow up. And a fact about me is that I began shoplifting at the age of four, first thing I stole was a pair of sunglasses from Macy's, okay I'm done whose next?" Hyde asked casually.

"Um, Steven can I see you after-class?" the teacher replied nervously.

"Why not," he answered in a calm careless voice.

"Eric, you can take your turn now?"

"Okay, my name is Eric Foreman, I don't know what I want to be when I grow up, my dad told me that I should be a baseball player but I think I might want to be a painter. A fun fact about me I that I have an older sister named Laurie."

"That doesn't count as a fun fact," Donna interrupted in the middle of class rising from the carpet, "Nobody cares about your stupid sister."

"SIT DOWN!!" Mrs. Norman hollered embarrassing Donna causing the rest of the class to giggle. "Donna why don't you go stand over with Miss Burkhart, maybe spending a few minutes with her will calm you down."

Donna furious loped over towards Jackie who was standing outside of the circle and whispered to her, "I cannot stand that kid! He is just so annoying! Can he be anymore irritating? Who is he trying to act all cool, smart, and smooth. LOSER!!"

"Oh, were you talking to me??" Jackie said in a snotty arrogant voice, Donna just rolled her eyes.

"Now you, how about the girl with the long blonde hair goes," Mrs. Norman announced pointing to a darling little blonde girl that looked a little old for her age.

"I'm Pam, well Pamela Macy, and when I grow up I want to be a…veterinarian. And…um…I also think that he's cute," Pam replied staring directly at Kelso."

"Excuse me?? COPY CAT! I saw him first," Jackie screeched strutting right up to Pam.

"Yeah, well let's let him choose, Jerkie Backhart or the glorious me?" Pam commented confronting Michael.

"Um…" Michael answered beginning to hyperventilate.

"Yeah, Michael whose it going to be?" Jackie questioned gaining frustration.

"I chose Jackie than," Kelso answered confidently.

"Really?" Jackie screamed jumping with enthusiasm.

"Jackie…um." Kelso said forgetfully.

"Burkhart," Jackie answered hypnotically.

"Will you marry me??" Michael whispered bending down on one knee.

"What?" All the girls in the class gasped with disappointment, except for Donna.

"Yes!!" Jackie hollered, tears almost bursting from her eyes.

"Sit down!!!" Mrs. Norman yelled now irritated with all the madness with all the madness in her classroom.

Luckily the bell saved them, "Lunch time! We'll finish after lunch, I will give you all assigned seats, starting with Steven, Michael, Jackie, Eric, Michael, and Donna will be seated together. Dismissed!!"

Everyone roe off the rainbow carpet stretching their legs, than immediately scurried to their lunch boxes and picked a seat with their new best friends, besides the isolated team.

"I like your lunch box," Kelso said eyeing Eric's Star Wars lunch pail.

"Thanks, may the force be with you," Eric replied, everyone giggled at the table besides Donna.

"So…when was the last time you took a bubble bath?" Jackie said in her sweet, innocent voice starring at Hyde.

"When was the last time you shut your mouth?" Hyde answered in an aggressive yet sarcastic voice.

"I was just wondering, jeeze you don't have to act like a jerk." Jackie said trying to out smart him.

"Okay, I don't take baths, I just run through the sprinkle once a week. There's your answer hun," He answered with a grin but it caused Jackie to cringe.

"Your funny," Donna said elbowing Hyde.

"Thanks, you're pretty cool too," Donna blushed but Eric just rolled his eyes.

"So Donna, what do you like??" Eric commented quickly changing the subject.

"Him," Donna answered putting her arm around Steven.

"Now more importantly, the wedding, first we need a maid of honor, Donna?" Jackie spoke rapidly.

"What, oh sure," Donna said staring at Steven, "as long as he is the grooms maid of honor."

"You mean the best man," Jackie said wiping her wedding vocabulary in all of their faces. "And no, this is suppose to be the happiest day of my life, not the dirtiest day of my life."

"Jackie, why don't you give me a big hug?" Steven teased walking towards Jackie with his arms wide open.

"EWWWWW! NO!" Jackie screamed but his arms were already tied around her.

Everyone began to crack up including Kelso, "What are you doing??" Jackie questioned him, pissed off.

"Wait, what??" He asked.

"You think this is funny, maybe we shouldn't get married at all," Jackie whined, sprinting out of her seat.

Steven giggled at Jackie's misery, but Eric didn't take it.

"Hey stop it, that's not funny!!" Eric hollered in his face.

"I was just joking around," Steven replied.

"WELL DON'T!!" Eric answered.

"Wow Eric! That was so brave and kind of you!" Donna announced with enthusiasm, Eric still trembling with fright.

"I didn't know you had it in you Foreman!" Hyde said patting him on the back.

"Maybe, just for today, you can be my boyfriend?" Donna whispered almost to herself.

"Yes, yes, yes!!!" Eric said jumping for joy ending in a hug.

"How about you kiss?" Kelso asked.

In unison they all said, "EWWW!! THAT'S ICKY!!"

"I guess I better go talk to Jackie," Donna said rising and confronting her.

The two chatted a both returned in smiles, "I'm sorry for walking away, I was being dumb, now for the wedding," Jackie continued, "Steven will be the ring bear, Eric will be the priest, Donna the maid of honor, you will be the flower girls, and you will be the best man, okay got it?"

"Okay we've gathered here today to join Jackie and Steven in holy macaroni," Eric began.

"That's matrimony," Jackie corrected.

"Whatever, show me the rings," Eric continued. "Hello the rings, the rings, Hyde that's your cue."

"Oh yeah," Steven said abandoning Pam, the girl he was flirting with to but the paper rings on each of there fingers.

"Jackie, do you take Michael on sunny days and rainy days, with cats and with dogs, when you're happy and sad, for ever and ever."

"I do," Jackie answered.

"Michael do you.."

"Yeah what she said," Michael interrupted.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the pride."

"EWWWW!!" Everyone once again said in unison.

"Okay hug," Eric corrected himself.

The lunch bell ringing suddenly interrupted them and they began to clean up. That's when they new a life long friendship began, unaware of the hell that awaits them in their future.

**THE END**

**Did you like it, hate it? Should I right another kindergarten one? Should I right a middle school version? COMMENT!!!**


End file.
